1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to flexible packages having fastener closures employing sliders and, in particular, to such packages having a shroud enclosure for the slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers purchasing bulk quantities of food products have come to rely upon the recloseable packaging. One of the most popular means of providing reclosability is to employ zippers of various types, particularly zippers which are compatible with flexible packages of plastic film construction. Manufacturers of food products and other commodities are concerned with filling the contents of a flexible package as quickly and as economically as possible, utilizing mass production forming, filling and sealing techniques. Shrouded packages add a level of complexity to the packaging efforts, in that the package construction must be carefully coordinated with manufacture and assembly of the fastener components. Other difficulties arise when the consumer opens the shrouded package for the first time. As an initial step, the consumer must gain access to the fastener components, particularly the slider. This requires the shroud, which usually spans the entire width of the fastener system, to be entirely removed. It is generally preferred that the shroud be removed in a simple tearing operation, without requiring tools or comaterial strips. It is important that the tearing be made reliable and that it leave clean edges on the flexible package, once removed.